


Private Eyes

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Athena are adorable, Bobby wants private time with Athena, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Someone is always interrupting during a private moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Micheal accidentally walks in on a private moment between Bobby and Athena.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 140
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friend Jackie she’s the one who keeps me writing!
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content ahead! 
> 
> Also no bad feelings towards Micheal! I just thought this would be a funny idea. lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Bobby....as much as I love your kisses...especially there.” Athena told her husband as he left wet kisses along her shoulder.

“I have a busy day today there’s things I need to do.” She told him as she turned around in his arms laying her hands on his chest.

“Hmm well there is only one thing I want to do today.” Bobby said smirking at her as he went on to kiss her neck.

“Hmmm and what is that Captain?” Athena told him moving her neck more to the side for him.

“My wife.” Bobby said making Athena laugh as he laughed along with her.

“Bobby the kids just left..I need to get the kitchen cleaned.” Athena told him again not really resisting Bobby’s affection.

“We can just do that later.” Bobby said as he went to lift Athena onto the bathroom sink.

“How about instead we play a game Sargent.” Bobby said as he went to open Athena’s robe.

Thinking about it she hasn’t had her husband for more than 48 hours. So maybe it would be fine to go along with his little game. She did love when Bobby was playful with her.

But as she finally shook herself out of her thoughts she noticed that her husband had already tossed her robe to the floor and was currently trying to get her night gown over her head.

“Bobby!” Athena told him surprised at how eager he was today. “Raise Sargent.” Bobby said smiling at her. 

Lifting her arms she let him take it off leaving her only in her bra and underwear. As Bobby tossed it along with her robe he gently cupped her breasts together placing kisses on the tops of them.

“Captain.” Athena told him as she ran her fingers through his hair loving the feel of his lips on her chest.

Bobby had been the only one to ever pay that much attention to her body. He always made her feel good all over.

Running his tongue along her neck up to her ear he playfully tugged on it making her laugh again.

“Please Bobby.” Athena told him reaching down for the edge of his shirt lifting it slightly.

“Eager now sargent?” Bobby said raising his arms for his wife so she could remove his shirt now.

As Athena leaned forward raking her nails across his back up she placed a kiss where his heart was.

Smiling down at her Bobby loved that even when they were playing like this they still managed to show love to each other.

Noticing how Athena’s hands went to unbuckle his belt Bobby placed his hands over hers stopping her.

“Not yet Sargent.” Bobby said pushing her gently back against the sink being careful not to knock anything over.

“We haven’t got to the fun part yet.” Bobby said looking into her eyes and smiling that goofy smile of his.

“And what’s that?” Athena said indulging him as she leaned further back on the sink opening her legs for her husband teasing him now.

“You don’t play fair babe.” Bobby said running his rough hands along her smooth legs as he placed them both on his shoulders.

“Now I’ll let you in on the secret of the game.” Bobby said leaving little kisses on her legs going up to her thigh.

“I am going to take you around the world.” Bobby said taking his lips away from where she really wanted them and leaving little bites on her stomach.

“Eventually we’ll get to the X.” Bobby said giving her a passionate kiss as he lifted her slightly so he could undo her bra.

“You play dirty.” Athena told him squirming not sure if she could continue the teasing. She wanted him already.

“I’m a firefighter I thought you’d like the fact I could put your fire out.” Bobby said making Athena let out a loud laugh.

Smiling he snuggled his head into her chest licking her nipple which made her stop laughing as she let out a loud moan.

“Bobby...really please.” She told him 

Taking the other nipple into his mouth sucking roughly then gently he did the same several time. Making Athena let out loud noises.

Noises that only came out when they were alone and the kids weren’t home.

“I love you.” He told her before looping his finger through her thin underwear pulling it down slowly. 

The anticipation of this game of his was making her a little frustrated. “Baby please.” Athena told him. 

“Just please now and then you can have me again somewhere else.” Athena told him trying to compromise.

“Oh I plan too.” Bobby said “But I’ll give my wife what she wants.” 

Dipping his tongue into her folds he licked up and down making sure to pay extra attention to her clit.

Loving how responsive she always was to him he continued especially when Athena pushed herself more into his face.

Deciding to surprise her more he placed one then two of his fingers into her working her with his tongue also.

Telling that she was almost close Bobby removed his fingers and sucked her clit into his mouth as she let out a loud scream finally coming into Bobby’s mouth.

“Oh Captain.” She said breathlessly reaching for him. Giving Bobby a passionate kiss she didn’t mind the taste of herself on his lips and she know Bobby didn’t mind either.

“So what’s the next destination captain?” Athena said smiling sexily at him. She was starting to think they should play games more often.

“Hmmm well let’s see now.” Bobby said as he wrapped Athena’s legs around his waist and let her loop her arms around his neck.

“Your going to carry me? Bobby!” Athena told him a little unsure.

“Of course babe.” Bobby said as he led them out of the bathroom and there bedroom and into the hallway.

“Bobby.” Athena said as Bobby had her against the wall letting her down gently.

Raising one of her arms above her head Bobby pressed his clothed lower body against her naked one. 

“No worries Sargent.” “This isn’t are destination.” Bobby said biting her lip gently.

“Bobby...” Athena said getting lost again in Bobby’s kisses and loving the feel of this.

Only a few times have they had sex outside there bedroom afraid that with the kids they would get caught but right now Athena didn’t really care.

Not yet.

————————————————————————————  
“This is the third time you have magically forgotten your text book at home.” Micheal said scolding Harry. 

“I thought I had it this time Dad!” Harry said as his dad was pulling into Athena’s driveway.

“Oh yeah well where do you think you left it now huh?” Micheal asked.

“I think it’s on the couch mom was helping me with some of my homework last night.” Harry told him crossing his arms in the passenger seat.

“I can go get it real quick dad!” Harry told his father as he was going to open the car door.

“No I’ll get it..I’ll just use my key and hopefully we’ll make it in time so your not totally late.” Micheal said as he got out of the car.

Thinking about knocking but deciding against it because as far as he knew Bobby worked late that night and he didn’t want to wake him and risk upsetting Athena.

So pushing his key into the lock and turning it Micheal walked into the house. 

Immediately spotting Harry’s textbook where he said it was he was just going to quickly grab it when he heard it.

“Oh Bobby...only you.”  
————————————————————————————-  
“Please Bobby! Faster.” Athena told him as Bobby thrusted into her right on the kitchen table.

He had one hand pinning her arm up above her head kissing her neck while he used the other to hold himself up thrusting hard into his wife.

They had finally made it to the living room and decided that the both of them didn’t fit the way they wanted on the couch.

Especially after the first round ended up with Bobby falling to the floor first and Athena on top of him.

That’s when Bobby told her they were closer to the X. Making Athena realize her husband thought he was being clever.

She had told him earlier that she needed to clean the kitchen so his idea of there game was to have sex all the way to the kitchen.

“More Bobby.” Athena told him “Deeper please.” Athena told him trying to move with him.

Having a idea Bobby had pulled out much to Athena’s dismay and helped her get up on all fours.

She never thought at this age her and husband would be doing this but she was glad they were.

Not wanting to think ill of the father of her kids but Athena never felt this way with Micheal nor did they do any of the things they did.

It was like a fiery need was awakened in her the moment her and Bobby first slept together. The fact that they never got tired of this.

It might of had something to do with the fact that some days they didn’t see each other at all and so when they finally did have time they didn’t waste time wanting to be inside the other.

Running his hand along her sweaty back Bobby helped position himself before sliding back into his wife.

Groaning at how amazing this felt Bobby placed kisses along Athena’s back before turning her head slightly at him so he could kiss her.

“I love you Athena.” Bobby said moving his head back. 

“I love you too. Only you Bobby.” Athena told him lost in the incredible moment.

They had no idea anyone had been watching them until they heard the sound of something dropping.

“Bobby..baby.” Athena told him.

“It was nothing probably a mouse.” Bobby said trying to distract Athena from whatever the sound was. 

“Bobby.” Athena told him before she felt Bobby pushing harder into her and sliding one of his hands between them to get her closer to the edge.

It didn’t take long as she screamed Bobby’s name making him come seconds later.

As Bobby turned Athena around in his arms he put both of his hands on her cheeks kissing her softly now.

“Hmm think we’ll have to clean the-“ Athena was about to say before they heard the sound of the front door slamming.

“Athena.” Bobby said looking at his wife with a look on his face.

Walking back in the living room Athena noticed that a single key was placed on one of the coffee tables.

And Harry’s text book was gone.

Micheal had seen them.

————————————————————————————

“He still hasn’t said anything?” Bobby said as he washed Athena’s arms gently with the scrubber.

“No. Nothing.” Athena told him as she let herself relax into his arms.

After the long day they both had they thought it would be a good idea to have a bath together.

“You don’t regret it do you?” Bobby said softly to her stopping what he was doing. 

Turning in Bobby’s arms as water splashed around them she wanted him to look into her eyes.

"Not even a little bit." Athena said as she put her hands on Bobby's face leaving soap on him.

" Well then maybe we can do it again." Bobby said smiling making Athena laugh as she splashed water at him.


	2. Private Eyes Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal walks in unannounced once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently lost a family member who was very dear to me so I haven’t felt up for writing until today I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Also explicit sexual content and again no hard feelings towards Micheal lol

“This is the third time this week Bobby has disappeared during lunch time.” Buck told Hen annoyed that he had to make his own sandwich.

“Well Buck he does have a wife.” Hen told him focused on her studying. 

“I’m just saying instead of cooking for just Athena he could cook for us all.” Buck said 

“Is that what you think he’s doing? You know what never mind.” Hen said closing her book.

“No come on why else has Bobby gone home for lunch this week.” Buck said pointing his sandwich at Hen.

“Maybe instead of Bobby feeding Athena it’s the other way around?” Hen said hoping Buck would catch the metaphor.

“Okay so Athena could come cook then.” Buck said confused.

“Your hopeless.” Hen said getting up to walk away.

“What?” Buck said not getting it as he followed Hen.  
————————————————————————————  
“More Bobby.” Athena said tugging a little hard at her husbands hair.

Groaning Bobby continued to lick at Athena’s folds moving his tongue up and down and in little circles.

“Please Baby.” Athena told him thrusting her hips up enough to push herself more into his mouth.

Moving his mouth away from her center for a minute Bobby left little bites on Athena’s thigh much to his wife’s dismay of no longer having her husband’s talented mouth where she wanted him.

“Bobby..I can’t..now.” Athena told him trying to reach for him.

“Alright babe.” Bobby said placing a passionate kiss on her lips before moving his head back between her legs.

Switching between licking and sucking Bobby could tell Athena was once again close and deciding to get his wife over the edge he decided to one and then two of his fingers.

Pushing them in and out noticing how Athena was starting to clench against his fingers Bobby pulled them out and replaced them with his mouth as Athena emptied into his mouth.

Moving himself back up Athena hurriedly helped him unbuckle his belt and untucked his shirt as she pushed his pants down along with his boxers so he could get himself out.

“I love you.” Bobby said putting one hand above Athena’s head and sliding her leg up slightly so he push himself into her.

Thrusting hard and fast not caring how the couch was shaking slightly Bobby snuggled his face into Athena’s neck.

“Yesss.” Athena told him running her hands underneath his work shirt loving how sweaty his skin was.

“I can’t wait to do this again later..so you’ll be completely naked.” Athena told him sexily.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Bobby said smiling as he brought both Athena’s legs up his waist so he could thrust harder into her.

“Bobby...chan-“ Athena tried to say before Bobby pulled out switching places with his wife as he helped her climb on top of him.

Loving how even when they tried to be quick they never were. 

Entwining her fingers with Bobby’s loving how his silicone wedding band stood out Athena continue to ride her husband.

Again feeling she was close Bobby grabbed a hold of Athena’s hips slightly as he thrusted himself up making his wife scream as she came.

Seconds later Bobby coming along with her.

“Wow...” Athena said smiling at Bobby. “I’m really enjoying these..lunch dates.” She told him as she played around with his uniform shirt.

“Hmm well I really love you feeding me.” Bobby said making Athena laugh as she lightly smacked at his chest.

“Hey Athena!” Micheal said coming around the corner looking down at a piece of paper in his hands not noticing the couple.

“Micheal.” Athena told him startled at her ex husband walking in on another private moment.

“What!?” Micheal said scared as he closed his eyes tightly also covering his face with the paper in his hand.

“Don’t open your eyes.” Bobby said with a slightly angry tone to his voice.

Getting up even with his pants around his ankles he gathered Athena into his arms as he walked them into there bedroom.

Taking a moment to fix themselves Bobby could tell Athena was not happy about this happening again.

“Do not feel bad Bobby..I’m going to talk to him.” Athena told her husband as she brushed her lips with his.

“I won’t ever feel bad for making my wife feel good .” Bobby told her smiling at her.

“I better get back already I’m already late but Chim is covering for me.” Bobby said taking Athena’s hand.

Walking back into the living area Bobby noticed Micheal standing in the kitchen.

“I love you be safe Captain.” Athena told Bobby as she brought his head down to hers giving him a rather passionate goodbye kiss.

“I love you too.” Bobby said “Bye Micheal.” Bobby said awkwardly for the first time in a while.

Hearing the door close and Bobby’s truck start Athena walked to where Micheal was with her hands placed on her hips. 

“Now I know you want to say something so go ahead.” Athena told him.

“I’m sorry..I didn’t know I was going to walk in again on the two of you....the door was unlocked and-.” Micheal said trying to explain.

“So you don’t think me and Bobby do things just spontaneously?” Athena told him raising her eyebrows.

“Well...Athena..we never did.” Micheal said awkwardly.

Noticing the somber look on Micheal’s face Athena thought it best to be honest.

“What I feel for Bobby I can’t explain.” Athena told him playing with her wedding ring. 

“Athena-“ Micheal said.

“After our marriage ended I never thought I’d find love again.” Athena told him.

“Athena.” Micheal said again.

“Bobby never fails to remind me of how much he loves me and especially after everything that happened.” Athena told him. 

“I get it. I just saw twice how much you love that man. And he’s a good man. You don’t ever have to explain.” Micheal told her sincerely.

“ Okay so call or knock next time.” Athena told him sternly.

“Agreed.” Micheal said giving Athena the paper he wanted to show her.

“Looks better than that fire box we have in there now.” Athena told him.

“I said I was sorry!” Micheal said apologizing for what he felt was the hundredth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! All mistakes are mine! :)


	3. Cuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Hen interrupts a private moment between Bobby and Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the urge to write this one for a friend I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warning- Explicit sexual content ahead.

“Mom I can’t find it!” Harry said frustrated that he yet again misplaced his textbook.

“Did you check your bedroom? Under your bed?” Athena told Harry sternly.

“How many times are you going to lose this one book?” Athena told him as she noticed her husband coming into the kitchen. 

“Good morning handsome.” Athena told Bobby as she placed her hands on his chest kissing him.

“Morning Sargent.” Bobby said kissing his wife lovingly as he went to sit at the kitchen table.

“I was thinking once Harry is off to school we could...spend the rest of the morning in bed.” Athena told him sexily.

“No better way to spend my day off than in bed.” Bobby said winking at her.

“I found it mom! It was under my bed...like you said.” Harry said coming into the kitchen.

“You really need to remember where you put things Harry.” Athena told him with her hands on her hips.

“ Your father and even Bobby and me can’t always take time out of the day to takes things to you.” Athena said placing a plate of food on the table for Bobby.

“Yes mom.” Harry said trying to finish the food on his plate as he went to grab his backpack.

“Riding with the neighbors this morning?” Bobby asked Athena.

“Yep Micheal had early meetings and I thought both of us could use the morning to ourselves plus Mrs.Anderson offered.” Athena told him.

“Bye mom! Bye Bobby!” Harry said going to give his mom and step father a hug goodbye

“Have a good day baby.” Athena told him squeezing him a little to hard.

“Have a good day Harry.” Bobby said ruffling his hair. 

Leading her son out the door Athena checked to make sure it was locked before turning to see her husband reading something on his phone.

“You going to finish breakfast?” Athena told Bobby noticing he wasn’t looking up at her.

“Yes babe I’ll clean up don’t worry about it.” Bobby said looking up to smile at her.

“Well okay.” Athena said going into there bedroom.

As Athena was brushing her teeth she went to open up one of the drawers she thought was empty and noticed something in it.

Pulling it out she realized it was a old pair of handcuffs. Running her hands over it she saw that the key was also in the drawer.

“No..he wouldn’t..would he?” Athena told herself imagining what her and her husband could do with those handcuffs.

Athena loved that her and Bobby’s sex life was never boring even when they were to tired after a long day Bobby always made it special.

She knew that even tho she’s had a little experience in that area it wasn’t something she wanted to remember since it wasn’t with the man she was in love with.

Deciding to bring it up to Bobby she shut the drawer and finished her morning routine before coming out of the bathroom.

Seeing Bobby laying there with a book in his hand and his shirt now off she ran her eyes over him.

And as if sensing he was being watched Bobby put the book down.

“Do you like what you see Sargent?” Bobby said smiling at her as he leaned back a bit.

“Oh I do captain.” Athena said getting on the bed so she could sit on top of his thighs.

“I love you.” Bobby said bringing her closer to him knowing she could feel what she did to him.

“I love you too.” Athena said as she kissed him biting his lip lightly.

“Is there something you want to ask me Sargent?” Bobby said noticing that something was on his wife’s mind.

“I..don’t know how to ask you.” Athena said nervously.

“Don’t ever be nervous babe.” Bobby said opening her robe.

“Well....what would you say if we use handcuffs?” Athena said quickly turning her head away from Bobby’s face.

“I’d say let’s go for it.” Bobby said moving Athena’s head slowly back towards his.

Giving her a cute smile Bobby took her robe off letting it fall to the side of the bed.

“You would do that for me?” Athena said slightly shocked.

“There isn’t something I wouldn’t do even if I’m frustrated at first.” Bobby said making her laugh.

“Bobby...I..want you to handcuff me.” Athena said grabbing the hand with his wedding band on it.

“I...Ive done it before but..with you I want to remember it..really enjoy it.” Athena said to him honestly.

“I never have but I’m open to anything you want babe..” Bobby said a little nervous

“Well...okay.” Athena said reaching back on the bed to give him the handcuffs along with the key.

“We will put this right here in case we need it.” Bobby said making Athena give him a look.

“She didn’t!” Athena said with surprise.

“I know nothing.” Bobby said smirking.

“Bobby..” Athena said to him 

“It’s okay babe.. I know it was before..this is now and you will definitely remember this.” Bobby said sure of himself.

“Oooh Captain.” Athena said switching places with her husband so she was the one laying back on the bed.

“You let me know if you feel uncomfortable babe.” Bobby said putting the cuffs on her.

“I will.” Athena said already knowing she was about to enjoy this.  
———————————————————————————-  
“Just a minute Mrs.Anderson I know where I put it!” Harry said getting out of the car.

“Mom is so going to kill me.” Harry told himself as he used the key his mom gave him in case of emergency.

Walking in the house he noticed neither his mom or Bobby were to be found so he quickly grabbed his textbook from the chair in the kitchen and walked back out.

He also forgot to lock the door being in a hurry but let it slam not that the couple in hiding would care.  
————————————————————————————-  
“Bobby please.” Athena said breathlessly trying to wiggle her hands from the handcuffs that were placed above her head.

Ignoring the ache Athena focused on the amazing things her husband was doing with his mouth between her legs.

Feeling him suck harder at her she let out loud moans not caring if anyone heard them.

“Yessss.” Athena said wanting to look down at what Bobby was doing.

“I love this.” Bobby said lifting his head letting Athena see how wet his mouth was with her arousal.

“Just lay back babe.” Bobby said making his way back up as he ran his finger across the nipple grabbing her breast with his other hand.

“You were right...I’ll definitely remember this.” Athena said running her own tongue across her lip.

“Me too.” Bobby said giving her a passionate kiss as he let his lips trail across her face sucking on her neck.

“Bobby.” Athena said warning him.

“I know babe.” Bobby said biting her ear gently.

As he made his way back down letting his lips kiss everywhere along her body he got back to her center when they both heard there phones ring.

“Mmmm don’t answer it.” Athena told him wanting her husband to continue to there private time.

“I won’t...not this time.” Bobby said sliding his tongue back inside Athena’s folds.

————————————————————————————-  
“I’ve called them both and no answer.” Hen said trying Bobby’s phone again.

“Well maybe there just busy Hen.” Karen told her.

“It could so be a emergency and neither of them are answering!” Hen said ignoring her wife.

“But it’s not a emergency.” Karen said again calmly.

“Really?” Hen said annoyed as she pulled into Bobby and Athena’s driveway.

“See both there cars are here!” Hen said to her wife.

“Well some people do like staying home on there day off babe.” Karen said sarcastically.

“I’ll be back and then I’ll take you out for breakfast.” Hen said giving Karen a kiss.

“Lunch too!” Karen said 

As Hen walked up to the door she was about to knock when she heard a loud noise afraid that her boss and her best friend could be hurt she turned the knob and was surprised it was open.

“Please tell me they are okay.” Hen said walking into the house.

Looking into the kitchen she didn’t see Bobby or Athena and was thinking that maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

Hearing a loud scream Hen walked towards Bobby and Athena’s bedroom and could hear the sounds more clear.

“Bobby! Please! Take them off! I want to touch you.” She heard as she thought maybe the screams of help we’re different screams entirely.

“Yes captain...ugh harder Captain.” Hen heard Athena say.

Having heard enough Hen went to knock on there bedroom door hearing the sounds on the other side go quiet. 

“Hey! Athena?...Bobby? Are you alright.” Hen asked.

“Hen! You have got to be kidding me.” Athena said recognizing her friends voice.

“The two of you weren’t answering your phones.” Hen said trying to explain.

“Don’t you and Karen have morning time?” Athena said annoyed.

“No we are not done babe.” Hen heard Athena say to Bobby.

“I um... you know what never mind...call me later.” Hen said as she backed away from her friends bedroom door.

“She’s gone so now it’s my turn on top I don’t need my hands to ride.” Hen heard Athena say.

“Wow.” Hen said wanting to laugh as she locked the door behind her and walked out of the house.

————————————————————————————-  
“ I’m really sorry about the other night.” Hen said as she ordered a bottle of wine for her and Athena.

“Don’t worry about it.” Athena said looking at the menu in front of her.

“ I’m really happy Bobby makes you happy Athena.” Hen said smiling at her friend.

“More than.” Athena said smiling back.

“When we got together I knew what I felt for him was strong but now I couldn’t imagine having married anyone else.” Athena told Hen.

“That good?” Hen asked curiously with a smirk on her face.

“ I mean I know he’s my boss but this is Bobby we’re talking about.” Hen asked 

“Remember that one guy I went on a few dates with? The younger one?” Athena asked playing with the napkin on the table.

“The one you called me to hel-“ Hen was trying to say before Athena interrupted.

“Yes him..anyway after that night I couldn’t even look at my handcuffs the same way.” Athena said.

“Until I found some of my old ones in a drawer in me and Bobby’s bathroom.” Athena said hoping Hen would get where she was going.

“You and Bobby were..” Hen said getting a picture in her mind she didn’t want thinking back to what she heard that day.

“Oh yes...and let me say Bobby made me forget that other guys name.” Athena said smirking.

“Okay...okay.. enough I get it.” Hen said feeling slightly embarrassed at knowing that much about her boss.

“I’m just saying he didn’t leave me wanting..he left me spent.” Athena said 

“Where the hell is our wine!?” Hen said agitated not noticing that Athena wanted to laugh.

—————————————————————————————

“Is there a reason you called me in here Cap?” Hen said looking down at her feet not wanting to look Bobby in the eyes.

“Hen. You’ve been avoiding me all shift and won’t even look at me.” Bobby said 

“Sorry Cap..” Hen said looking at her captain.

“I thought I’d be over what I accidentally heard the other day but then Athena-“ Hen said trying to explain in a hurry.

“Hey slow down.” Bobby said placing a hand on her shoulder.

“She told me.” “And I told her she shouldn’t have.” Bobby said honestly.

“It’s fine.. Cap.” Hen said “ It was just..I’ve known you a while and was-“

“It’s alright you don’t have to explain Hen..I just want you to know what me and Athena have I never had before.” Bobby said thinking of his wife.

“I thought you were were married before?” Hen asked him.

“I was..but with Athena it’s different..what she makes me feel is something I can’t put into words.” Bobby said.

“Like I became a new person.” Bobby said.

“Or maybe you just finally found a match.” Hen said making him laugh.

“I am sorry that you heard us but I won’t ever feel ashamed at what me and Athena do.” Bobby said sincerely to Hen.

“And I wouldn’t want you to Cap..next time I’ll just wait for that call back.” Hen said patting him on the back.

“Alright..are you we good?” Bobby said going to open his office door.

“Of course thanks Cap.” Hen said walking out

“They all really need to learn to knock.” Bobby said going to sit in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! All mistakes are mine!


	4. Ruffled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Alonso stops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friends idea and since I couldn’t sleep i thought it would be nice to write it! Hope you all like it! 
> 
> Also warning: sexual content ahead!

“Where’s cap?” Buck said coming into the lounge area with Eddie following behind him.

“In his office...Athena came to bring him lunch or something.” Chim said eating a cookie.

“Only him?” Buck said making Eddie nudge him.

“Get your own wife Buckley.” Chim told him throwing a piece of cookie at him.

“How long have they been in there.” Buck said looking at the closed door.

“I’d say about a hour.” Chim said as he went to sit on the couch.

“Cap has been in a really good mood lately I’d say he’s been getting lucky.” Buck said wiggling his eyebrows at Chim.

“Stop being weird Buck that’s Athena.” Chim said to him.

“Oh come on I’m just teasing you don’t really think cap and Athena would...in there.” Buck said starting to actually think about it.

“No.” Chim said making a face.

Seeing Hen walk into the room Buck went to sit next to her and asked her “So did Athena say hi to you when she got here?”

“Yes.” Hen said to him 

“Well do you think Athena and Cap would-“ Buck said being interrupted by Hen.

“Do not go there Buck.” Hen said thinking about what she just learned recently about her best friend and her captain.

“What do you mean?” Buck asked curiously.

“I’m letting you figure that out for yourself.” Hen said laughing.

“Buckley.” “Diaz.” Han.” “Wilson.” A commanding voice said to them.

“Chief Alonso!” Buck said startled standing as Chim, Eddie and Hen followed standing at attention at seeing the Chief.

“None of that now.” He told them waving them off.

“Do any of you know where I can find Captain Nash?” Chief Alonso said 

As the four looked at each other it happened to be Buck that answered.

“He’s um in his office..Sargent Nash brought him you know what I’ll just point you where you need to go.” Buck said nervously.

“It’s straight down that hallway.” Buck said 

“Thank you..Buckley.” The Chief said looking at them skeptically as he went in the direction of where Buck told him.

“You really don’t think they are doing anything in there do you?” Buck asked both Chim and Hen.

“I would’ve said no but I told you I ain’t going there.” Hen said shaking her head.

————————————————————————————

“Yes.” Athena said breathlessly. “Just a little more Captain.” Athena said moving on top of him.

Gripping her waist Bobby thrusted up slightly on the chair making Athena let out a moan.

“Shhh babe..we can’t be loud.” Bobby said kissing her.

“I have nosey children out there.” “Especially Buck.” Bobby said making Athena laugh as he continued to move inside her.

“I’d say Hen is the nosiest.” Athena said smiling smugly at him.

“Well not anymore.” Bobby said running his tongue along her collarbone.

“Good..” Athena said gripping his hair as she started to move her hips faster.

“I love you..” Bobby said kissing her exposed chest as he nuzzled his head between her breasts.

“I love you too...but later baby.” Athena told him running her fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Bath time later....I’ll even cook you dinner.” Bobby said lifting her up to slide her back down on him.

“Will hold you to that.” Athena said to him kissing him.

As Bobby wrapped her legs around his waist he lifted Athena groaning at the loss of being inside her so he could lay her on his desk.

Moving a few of the papers to the side so she would be comfortable he moved to thrust himself back into her.

“Yessss.” Athena said as Bobby started moving faster not caring as his desk was starting to creak slightly.

It felt good to the both of them being together like this even tho they couldn’t be loud or completely undressed in case they were needed.

“Come for me.” Bobby said moving his hand between her legs wanting Athena to come first as he started to move his hips faster.

“Yesss Bobby!” Athena said as she ran her hands across his back a little annoyed that she couldn’t feel his skin because of his uniform.

Finally coming moments later as Bobby covered her mouth with his so she wouldn’t let out a scream.

Bobby continued to thrust his hips faster and harder until he came.

“Wow.” Athena said running her hand along the back of Bobby’s head smiling at him.

“You think they heard?” Bobby asked not really caring if they did. 

“Hmmm I don’t know but I think at some point we really do need to eat lunch during these lunch dates.” Athena said making Bobby smile at her.

“I’ll make you lunch next time.” Bobby said 

“Me or the team?” Athena said helping Bobby smooth out his uniform.

“Hmmm would you mind? Bucks started to annoy me with burning things in my kitchen.” Bobby said buttoning up Athena’s shirt.

“No baby I don’t mind.” Athena said as she finally felt presentable again.

“How do I look?” Athena said turning around for him.

“Hmmm sexy.” Bobby said nuzzling Athena’s neck.

Laughing Athena told him. “Flattery will get you everywhere Captain.” 

“Oh yeah.” Bobby said with his cute smile.

As Bobby went to open his office door he was surprised to see his chief standing in front of it about to knock.

“Chief Alonso!” Bobby said surprised and a little nervous about what his superior could’ve heard.

“Captain Nash.” The Chief said as he went to shake Bobby’s hand.

“Sorry to bother you during your...lunch break.” The Chief said

“Oh uh no bother...come in..” Bobby said moving out of the way.

“This is my wife..Sargent Athena Nash the two of you have met back when..” Bobby said 

“Back when you got suspended.” Athena said raising her eyebrow at him.

“Uh yeah.” Bobby said nervously.

“I should be getting back I’ll call you when I’m heading home.” Athena said as she went to kiss Bobby not caring that his Chief was watching them.

“I love you.” She told him.

“I love you too Sargent be safe.” He told her kissing her back.

As Athena walked out of his office the chief cleared his throat.

“I just wanted to talk to you about how great of a job your doing as captain of this house.” The Chief said.

“Oh thank you chief.” Bobby said surprised.

“And I just wanted to see for myself how things were going and I’m happy with I’ve seen of the firehouse and your crew.” The Chief said honestly.

“Thank you I have a great team.” Bobby said 

“And also I see things have looked up for you even tho meeting her the first time wasn’t exactly on great terms.” The Chief said to him.

“Oh it’s fine Chief all is well now.” “I’m actually happier than I’ve ever been.” Bobby said smiling.

“Thats great to hear captain I’ll uh be getting out of your way now..but one thing.” The Chief said before taking his leave.

“Yes?” Bobby said 

“Please do something with your hair it’s sticking out in six different ways.” Chief Alonso said walking out of Bobby’s office.

Reaching up to touch his hair Bobby’s face grew warm and he felt slightly embarrassed until he heard the alarm go off.  
————————————————————————————-

Hearing the alarm go off Chim, Eddie, Hen and Buck ran down the stairs to head to the truck.

Jumping in they noticed Chief Alonso coming out of Bobby’s office followed by there captain a few seconds later.

He had a unreadable look on his face while trying to fix his hair.

“Not a word Buck.” Hen said 

“I’m not saying anything.” Buck said wanting to laugh as Bobby got in.

“So cap.” Buck said

“Buck!” Chim, Eddie and Hen screamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind when reviewing! All mistakes are mine!


	5. Buckaroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck interrupts Bobby and Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is part 5! Dedicated to my friend for inspiring me to get this far with this series.  
> I also wrote this at 3am so I hope it’s good and that you all enjoy! 
> 
> Warning- Explicit Sexual content!

“I need advice.” Buck said coming into the kitchen area and taking food from Hen’s plate.

“Hey!” “Get your own food.” Hen said smacking his hand away.

“I met this new girl and we have a date tomorrow night.” Buck said sighing loudly as he sat down. 

“And so what do you want? Me to go out with her?” Hen said joking.

“Really?” Buck said giving Hen a look.

“Buck you should plan these things yourself be spontaneous.” Chim said patting Buck on the back.

“Like you?” Buck said raising his eyebrow.

“No be more like Bobby he knows how to do date night.” Hen said smirking to herself.

“Bobby? Our Bobby?” Buck said 

“You’d be surprised Cap does the flowers, the candles and everything for Athena.” Hen said 

“And plus I cant give you any ideas my idea of date night is taking Karen out for Mexican.” Hen said remembering that Athena told her she needed to step up her game.

“Where is Bobby? Not that I want to ask him or anything?” Buck said curiously. 

“I didn’t see his truck outside.” Buck said thinking about really asking Bobby for help.

“He took the day off today.” Hen said eating.

“Oh well okay.” Buck said walking off.

“He took the bait.” Hen said laughing.

“Your wrong for that.” Chim said shaking his head at her.

“If it works like it did for me he’ll finally think for himself for once while also leaving our cap alone.” Hen said.

“Still got those images Athena painted in your head?” Chim said laughing 

“Do not remind me Chim!” Hen said getting up from the table.  
————————————————————————————

As Bobby helped Athena out of the bath they both dried themselves off before he carried her into there bedroom.

Laughing as Bobby nuzzled his face into her neck Athena ran her hands across his back loving the way his skin felt smooth.

“You smell good.” Athena said running her hands through Bobby’s hair. 

“Oh do I Sargent?” Bobby said kissing Athena passionately.

“Yes.” Athena said as she ran her tongue along Bobby’s neck biting his shoulder softly.

“Well did you know that you taste good.” Bobby said smirking at her.

“I didn’t.” Athena said playing along with her husband.

Walking into there bedroom Bobby laid Athena down in the middle of there bed.

Being careful not to put his full weight on her he ran his hands down across her hips.

“You taste good here.” Bobby said taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Massaging the other in his hand Athena moaned as she gripped his hair hard.

“And here.” Bobby said switching nipples and biting gently he loved how his wife was starting to grind into him wanting him already in her.

“Not yet babe.” Bobby said sliding his tongue down across her chest leaving little bites on her stomach.

“Bobby I want.” Athena said wiggling her hips.

“I know Sargent”. Bobby said making his way lower.

Finally getting to her center he slid his tongue into her folds loving how she moaned his name loud. Gripping the sheets hard.

“Bobby!” “ More baby.”

Seeing as Michael had the kids last night and today Bobby thought having a late lunch and then a bath would be relaxing for them both.

And it was seeing as they both were enjoying this.

As Bobby started to suck on her clit Athena wiggled her hips more wanting his mouth as close to her as possible.

Loving how wet she always got for him Bobby pushed two of his fingers into her thrusting them in and out along with his tongue.

“How do I taste captain?” Athena told him sexily trying to lift her head. 

“Delicious.” Bobby said making her laugh.

Feeling that her release was close Bobby slid his fingers out and sucked her clit into his mouth.

“Oh Captain.” Athena screamed as she came into Bobby’s mouth. 

“Definitely delicious.” Bobby said kissing Athena.

She didn’t mind the taste of herself on his lips. 

“Bobby...can we.” Athena said not sure if she should ask her husband rather showing him as she went to grab the handcuffs they used the last time from the night stand. 

“On me? Anytime.” Bobby said giving her a sexy smile.

“I love you.” She told him as she swapped places with him.

Bobby’s back placed against the pillows as he raised his arms so Athena could handcuff his wrist together.

“Oh yeah I kinda like this.” “Being fake arrested by my wife.” Bobby said making Athena throw her head back in laughter.

“I love you.” Athena said running her eyes over her very naked husband. 

She loved how sexy he looked with his hands raised about his head. The way he looked at her always let her know how much he really loved her. 

Tangling her fingers in his chest hair Athena left kisses along his stomach making her way back up she kissed him biting his lip softly.

“Yesss.” Bobby said liking it.

As Athena lifted herself up she grabbed him and slid down on top of him. Moaning loud at how incredible it felt.

“Bobby...so good.” Athena said as she rose up and down on Bobby’s cock.

“Oh Bobby...Yes more! Please babe!” Athena screamed as Bobby started to thrust himself up not caring that he couldn’t use his hands to grip her hips to thrust himself up more. 

Bouncing up and down she noticed how Bobby loved looking at her smiling back at him she ran her hands through his hair.

“I love you so much.” Athena told him

“And I love you Captain.” Athena said feeling like her and Bobby’s climax was close.

Until Bobby’s phone went off.

“Just ignore it.” Bobby said turning to look at his phone on the nightstand.

“Gladly.” Athena said moving faster on her husband.

“Just a little more.” Athena said bouncing more and more.

Happy that the ringing finally stopped Bobby and Athena became shocked when they heard A loud knock. 

“I know that knock.” Athena said agitated.

“Buck.” Bobby said frustrated.

“Maybe if we stay quiet he will leave.” Bobby said not wanting to stop what they were doing.

“Or the boy will kick our door in and I’m tired of everyone barging into our house.” Athena said giving him a look.

“I’ll go.” Bobby said to Athena as she uncuffed him.

“But don’t go anywhere Sargent because we aren’t finished.” Bobby said kissing her.

“I’ll be waiting Captain.” she told him as she laid back on there bed just as annoyed as her husband for having there sexy time interrupted.

Quickly throwing on a pair of his underwear he grabbed his robe and headed to answer the door.  
————————————————————————————-

“I don’t get why he won’t answer I called him like 6 times.” Buck said to himself as he drove down the familiar neighborhood where Bobby and Athena lived.

Spotting his Captain’s truck in the driveway and Athena’s car as well made him confused.

“That’s rude if he’s just not answering.” Buck said as walked up to the front door. 

Knocking loudly Buck heard some noises in the background but no answer.

Continuing to knock he finally heard a “Knock one more time Buck!” in Bobby’s not so happy voice.

“Yo cap.” Buck said 

“I know I’m bothering you at home but I just came to as-“ Buck said lifting his gaze from the ground now noticing his captains appearance.

Bobby had his robe lightly tied around his waist so you could see the Calvin Kline underwear he was wearing that Athena had got for him.

His chest was also peaking through the robe along with hair sticking out in many ways and the handcuff on his right hand dangling.

“Ummm well uh cap.” Buck said at a loss for words and feeling a little uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry for interrupting.....I’ll uh..just go..enjoy your day off...I’ll see you later!” Buck said leaving Bobby standing there as he left.

“Well that’ll serve him right.” Bobby said laughing and shutting and locking there door.

————————————————————————————-  
“What did Buck need?” Athena asked as Bobby walked back into there bedroom. 

“He didn’t say..” Bobby said smirking 

“Oh you scared him away.” Athena said laughing.

“I did nothing but stand there.” Bobby said laughing along with her.

“Well serves him right.” Athena said throwing Bobby’s robe across there room.

“Shall we continue Captain?” Athena said smiling sexily at him

“We shall.” Bobby said happily.

————————————————————————————-

Arriving at work the next day Buck saw Hen and shook his head at her.

“Never again will I listen to you.” Buck said walking up to her.

“Good.” Hen said laughing.

“I don’t think I’ll ever look at Bobby and not picture him in his underwear.” Buck said shaking his head.

“Welcome to my world Buckaroo.” Hen said patting him on the back. 

“You got off lightly.” She told him. 

“Buck!” Bobby said calling out him.

“Uh cap...” Buck said not looking up as Bobby approached him.

“About yesterday I’m...uh..really sorry.” Buck said nervously.

“Don’t worry about it..doubt it’ll be the last.” Bobby said honestly.

“What do you-.” Buck said before Bobby answered him. 

“I have the nosiest team ever and usually when me and Athena get interrupted it’s when we’re at home.” Bobby said also looking at Hen.

“Hey!” Hen said raising her head.

“Wait how many times do-“ Buck making a face.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Bobby said smirking at him.

“Also i was just going to tell you it’s your turn to wash the truck!” Bobby said patting him on the back as he walked off.

“I’ll never get that out of my head.” Buck said making Hen laugh as he went to wash the trucks like Bobby asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! Please be kind when reviewing! :)


	6. Buckaroo X2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby’s birthday moment with Athena gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6 of private eyes!
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual content ahead!

“Yo what’s with the party decorations!?” Buck said walking up the stairs to the balcony.

“Yeah who’s birthday did I forget!?” Chim said sitting down.

“Both of you are horrible.” Hen said giving them both looks.

“I’m my defense with Maddie and us just founding out about the baby.” Chim said trying to make up a excuse.

“Bobby’s been your captain for more than 4 years you got no excuse.” Hen said throwing confetti at him.

“Oh man it’s Bobby’s birthday!? I didn’t get him anything.” Buck said trying to stick his finger in Bobby’s cake.

“Everyone expects that from you Buck..and keep your filthy hands out of Caps cake!” Hen said smacking his hand.

“Ow.” Buck said glaring at her.

“It’s a surprise for Bobby.” Hen said smiling.

“Okay so where is the birthday boy?” Chim said smirking at Hen.

“In his office...Athena stopped by to see him since we all work tonight.” Hen said

“Oh so she’s giving the birthday boy his present?” Chim said smirking.

“Athena couldn’t give him his present out here?” Buck said not taking the hint of what Bobby and Athena were really doing as he kept looking at Bobby’s cake.

“I don’t know if that’s appropriate.” Chim said 

“Oh I don’t think even want to think about that.” Hen said making a face.

“Why don’t you go get cap.” Hen said to Buck seeing how impatient he was being.

“Alright!” Buck said excitedly walking in the direction of Bobby’s office.

“Your mean.” Chim said shaking his head at Hen.

“Oh I’m sure they’ll be fine as long as Buck knocks.” Hen said laughing. 

“Besides I don’t think they would really do that here.” Hen said getting up to look for candles.

—————————————————————  
“Do you like it Captain?” Athena said unbuttoning her uniform showing Bobby the lacy red bra she wore for him.

“Yes.” Bobby said smiling as he walked towards her.

“Happy Birthday babe.” Athena said as she threw her shirt on one of his office chairs.

Running his hands down her arms he kissed Athena passionately groaning as he loved how soft her lips were against his.

Moving back he smiled at her before nuzzling his face in her neck making her laugh.

“Bobby!” 

“Sorry Sargent.” Bobby said as he ran his tongue over her shoulder stopping to leave little bites on her.

“Already the best gift ever.” Bobby said running his finger over her bra. 

“We haven’t even got to the best part yet.” Athena said untucking Bobby’s shirt having him raise his arms so she could take it off him and threw it along side hers.

Letting her nails scrape across his back she kissed him again loving how smooth and warm Bobby’s chest was pressed up against hers.

Kissing where his heart was she licked up his neck looking at how his eyes never stopped looking at her.

“I love you.” Bobby said smiling at her linking his fingers with hers.

“I love you too captain.” Athena said going to unbuckle his pants.

Pushing his pants down to his ankles she helped him also push his underwear down low enough that he could enter her from behind watching as he cleared things off his desk.

Not caring one bit that it made the loudest noise hitting the ground.

Thrusting himself into her Athena loved how incredible it felt to have her husband like this how free it felt.

Leaning her head back she looked into his eyes before kissing him harder moaning loud as Bobby started to speed up his thrusts.

“Yes! Captain! More..Bobby.” Athena said spreading her palms against Bobby’s desk.

Gripping his hands on her hips he thrusted his hips harder and faster. “Yes babe...so close.” Bobby said.

Moving to kiss his wife’s sweaty back he could tell she was also close so moving his hand between them he played with her clit loving how he made her jump.

“Bobby!” Athena said wiggling herself.

“Come for me babe.” Bobby said moving his hand over her again covering her lips with his as she tried to let out a scream finally coming for him.

Continuing to thrust his hips into her Bobby nuzzled his face into her neck again to muffle his loud groan as he finally released into her.

“Wow.” Bobby said pulling out of her slowly.

“Was birthday sex as great as they say?.” Athena said smiling at him hugging him not caring that they were still sweaty.

“All sex with you is incredible.” Bobby said making her let out a loud laugh.

Turning her around in his arms so his body was facing towards the door they both heard a loud thud before Buck walked in.

Without knocking.

“Hey cap! Athena!” Buck said not noticing her what he walked into until he heard Bobby’s angry voice.

“Buck!” Bobby said making sure he couldn’t see Athena.

“Go figures this boy would forget to knock!” Athena said hiding her face into Bobby’s chest.

Screaming Buck startled Bobby and Athena as he went to cover his eyes trying to explain himself.

“Cap!....Athena!...I’m..so sorry!...Hen..asked me to...there’s cake!” Buck said nervously.

“What that scream yours? or Athena’s?” Hen said laughing as she came up behind Buck and noticing what happened.

Laughing harder she said “Not again! Do you both ever get tired!?” Hen said also covering her eyes.

“Oh look babe every one of your team has seen me naked already.” Athena said lifting her head from Bobby’s chest finding the situation amusing.

“Buck!” “Hen!” “You both need to get out and I’ll be talking to the both of you!” Bobby said in his captains voice.

“Hey I heard Buckaroo’s girl scream!” Chim said bumping into Hen and looking into the office.

“Oh uh sorry!” Chim said turning around. “I am so sorry Athena!” Chim said his face turning red.

“You too will join them Chim.” Bobby said keeping his back towards the door. 

“So I stand corrected now it’s all of the 118.” Athena said looking up at Bobby.

“All of you go now!” Bobby said.

“Going!” Buck said “Yeah! We’re going!” Hen said pushing him out of the doorway.

“I didn’t see much!” Chim said “But I’m also going!” He said shutting the door behind him.

“Babe..” Bobby said warily.

“Bobby it’s okay.” Athena said kissing him.

“I will never regret anything we do it doesn’t matter where we are.” She said reassuring him.

“I just don’t want them to see you.” Bobby said running his hands down her hips.

“I’m sure Buck will never look me in the eye again.” Athena said laughing.

“I’m glad you find it amusing.” Bobby said smiling at her.

“ I do why don’t we get ready and go out there.” Athena said “Seeing there embarrassed faces will make me feel better.” 

Getting themselves ready and making sure they were presentable they walked hand and hand out of Bobby’s office.

“Happy Birthday Cap!” Chim and Hen yelled.

“Uh Happy birthday Cap!” Buck said late not able to look at his captain or Athena.

“You are all still in trouble but after cake.” Bobby said going to sit at the table and pulling out a chair for Athena.

As Hen and Chim looked at each other they thought it could’ve gone worse so they sat down excepting cake as Athena handed them plates.

“Sit down Buck you know I don’t bite.” Athena said smirking making Chim and Hen spit out cake.

“Only me.” Bobby said smiling as he looked at Athena.

“Not funny cap!” Buck said sitting down and taking the cake as he shoved it in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind when reviewing! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! All mistakes are mine! Please review! :)


End file.
